Samvaidna
HISTORY Samvaidna in English means sensitivity and the purpose of its establishment is to be sensitive to the needs of people. “We at Samvaidna are sensitive towards your feelings. We feel with you and for you”. Samvaidna is a registered, non-allied, non-profitable organization registered under the Societies Registration Act (Registration No. 2016). The Samvaidna family consists of sensitive, highly qualified, experienced, professionally trained and registered clinical psychologists, counselors, child psychologists, speech therapists, specialists for the mentally retarded, management professionals, organizational psychologists, social psychologists, and medical and paramedical professionals at Agra and with members from throughout the country. Samvaidna was founded by Dr. Amit Abraham and started with a very humble beginning from Dr. Deepak Kapoor’s and Dr. Alka Kapoor’s Sanjeevani Hospital and Research Center, Agra in December 2002. In just above a year’s time it spread out not only into the nooks and corners of Agra city but also into other cities of India. The honorary co-coordinators of Samvaidna in the various cities are in prestigious and highly placed jobs at the levels of professors at IIT’s and University departments as well as counselors and clinical psychologists serving with prestigious government and non-government organizations. At Agra Samvaidna has been providing its services from various hospitals and clinics of prominent doctors. Samvaidna had also launched its de-addiction consultancy clinic at Kamla Nagar in association with Dr. Tarun Singhal and Dr. Anil Gaur. SIGNIFICANT FACTS SAMVAIDNA’S MENTAL HEALTH DIVISION We at Samvaidna provide guidance, counseling, and therapy for problems ranging from simple childhood and adult problems, occupational guidance to marital conflicts along with a wide range of psychological problems. Diagnostic and personality, ability, intelligence etc. testing facilities are also available at no loss no profit basis. Services of Samvaidna are available in various parts of India via its organizational network. The co-coordinators for the Lucknow, Kanpur, Gorakhpur, Banaras, Jaipur and Delhi units of Samvaidna are actively functional. Samvaidna also has a phone and e-mail help line and we attend to distress calls and reply to e-mails. SAMVAIDNA’S TRAINING DIVISION We at Samvaidna believe that education and training is to be imparted and not sold thus Samvaidna’s training division conducts cost effective workshops all over India on various management issues, organizational behavior, social issues and psychological issues for all age groups ranging from communication improvement skills, transactional analysis, hypnotherapy and personality improvement workshops etc. The organization conducted a weeklong workshopDanik Jagran, Agra 31st December from 23rd – 29th December 2002 at the Mughal Sheraton Hotel, Agra which focused on children problems. The second workshop on career guidance and counseling was held for parents at St. Anthony’s School, Agra. A National Interactive Workshop on Behavior Modification Techniques was conducted on the 23rd & 24th January 04 with participants from all over India. SAMVAIDNA’S PLACEMENT DIVISION Samvaidna’s placement wing also tries to find placement for its unemployed members at levels of school counselors, clinical psychologists, child psychologists, organizational psychologists, management professionals and other areas. We also get requests from various organizations for helping them find the person they want to employ. SAMVAIDNA’S SOCIAL SERVICE DIVISION Samvaidna is running various social service and community service programs in the city of Agra. Mother Teresa’s saying “the hands that help are more divine than the hands that pray” motivate its social service programs. The training programs run by Samvaidna open various employment opportunities for the educated but unemployed youth who are employed at various levels in the programs. Samvaidna is providing free home services for the sick and the elderly people in the city of Agra. Samvaidna in the past three year has held two free guidance and counseling camps in the city of Agra. The organization also holds regular free guidance and counseling camps in the city of Agra. His organization has done extensive work in the district jail of Agra giving counseling and therapy to the prisoners. Drug de-addiction programs have also been carried out in the didtrict jail of Agra.Sahara Samay (Agra)19th June 2004 The Samvaidna family looks forward to the support of one and all in helping us promote our cause of bringing about a revolution in the area of mental health. Do remember us in your prayers so that we may be able to provide light where there is darkness, hope where there is despair and be able to spread the message of peace, harmony and good will in society through our organization. References